


Snowed in.

by Incogneeto



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 06:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5774368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incogneeto/pseuds/Incogneeto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Discord thinks about Fluttershy. </p><p>PWP/Smut/Solo/M/F/Mentions of non-con if you squint but trigger warnings may apply.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowed in.

**Author's Note:**

> Here, I wrote you some shameless cartoon mythical beast porn. I hope you enjoy.

\----------  
  
  


**Snowed in**  
  
  
\----------  
  


         Discord shifted uncomfortably on the tiny couch. He stared as the pale moon cast dramatic and violent shadows across the arches of the ceiling, his hind legs and tail hanging loosely off the edge of the arm rest. He mused on how absurd he must look, but no one was  around to see him. He had his long neck stuffed awkwardly against the opposite side of the perfectly pony sized sofa, but being far larger and far longer than any pony, he couldn't find a suitable position that wouldn't end in aches and cramps. He sighed heavily and pulled the blanket up around his chin, tucking it over his beard and nestling it under his nostrils. It was a soft material, worn and well used with a few threads coming undone at the edges, but it looked nice on the couch. They complimented each other well. As if they were made to go together. They probably were, the blanket was as annoyingly small as the rest of the furniture in the house. 

         Fluttershy’s house. 

         He stretched his coils and extended his legs, listening to the sounds of the snow storm beating against the windows. It was really raging by this late hour, when all respectable citizens of ponyville were safe and asleep in their beds. But Discord was not a respectable citizen of anywhere, let alone ponyville, and he was restless. He inhaled, the smell of the blanket momentarily calming him. It smelled like her. He breathed deeply into its fabric. The hail beat loudly on the windows and the shutters creaked and moaned.

         “It's truly awful outside! What kind of friend would I be if I let you go out in this terrible freezing cold weather?” she had insisted. He had thought her concern to be unnecessary and wondered if perhaps she had forgotten who she was talking to. With a snap of his fingers he could have been gone. Besides, he enjoyed dramatic weather, welcomed it and sometimes was even the cause of it. But she had insisted and he had obliged. He always obliged. He made a fool of himself over and over by constantly defying his own nature to please her. He could probably say no to her if he tried, but he never tried very hard. 

         She had asked him to stay and he had stayed. Of course he had stayed. He would have stayed forever if she wanted him to. He would stay to calm her anxious nerves and put her mind at ease regardless of how foolish he thought she was being. She had a tendency to overact, to worry. But no one had ever worried about him before and he found that he liked it. He had wanted to stay anyways. He always wanted to stay. Somewhere along the road the time he spent with her had come to be the most precious of his treasures. 

      They had had tea and they had had dinner. She had tended to the cleaning and he had resisted washing her clean dishes until they were dirty, but he had turned everything in the cabinets upside down while she was in the other room. She hadn't noticed that yet. Tomorrow morning she would be in for a surprise.

 

         She had given him a blanket, a pillow and a glass of water. She had gently said goodnight and then she had disappeared up the stairs and into her bedroom. He had yearned to follow her but he hadn't. They were friends and she wasn't that type of girl. He ached for her.

         He closed his eyes, breathing her scent again. Everything in the house smelled of her and it was maddening . He buried his face into her blanket and imagined it was her. Her soft mane, pale and pink and fragrant as fresh peaches tumbling over his long snout, gently tickling the sides of his neck. A little tremor buzzed through him. He imagined what it would be like to get so close to her, to feel her against his cheek, to smell her, to become overwhelmed with her. 

        Something was stirring inside him. Desire flexing it's muscles, stretching and uncoiling in his guts, a warm red glow that sent tiny shivers through his spine and limbs. He shuddered, all of a sudden worried she might be watching. He curled up smaller, tucking his legs onto the couch, hips propped up, knees slack and loose, a fire beginning to kindle between them. He shifted and gave himself room to grow. He slowly traced his jaw with one long talon, sinking further into the blanket. 

_          Oh Fluttershy _ . 

         He wondered if she had any idea that he burned so hot for her. That he thought about her all the time. That she set fire to every part of his body just as well as she soothed every ache in his old heart. He wondered if she could tell what he was thinking when he looked at her. She wouldn't understand, she was loved by so many, she had a friend to turn to at every corner. He only had her. She was his everything. 

         He lightly dragged his talon down the length of his neck, circling his collar bones and dropping to his chest. He breathed deeply, letting out a long sigh. His paw followed soon after. He closed his eyes and dared to wonder what it would feel like if she would touch him in such a way. He kept his touch light and gentle, because that's the way she would do it. He slid his hands down his sides and back up, claws hardly penetrating his fur, just enough to leave little tingles in their wake. She would be so tender with him. She would handle him in a way he had never been handled before. She would kiss him, touch him, feel him in a way he had never even imagined he would have desired. But now he couldn't imagine desiring anything else. 

         He pictured what it might be like to kiss her, his long tongue growing wet inside his mouth. He ran it's forked tip slowly over each individual fang and imagined how she might taste. Her mouth would be hot, he'd wind his serpent's tongue around hers and he would kiss her in a way no pony could ever kiss her. He could do all sorts of things to her with that snake mouth that no one else could hope to compare to. He could reach every part of her, deep inside her, curling and twisting  and rolling till she cried and shook on top of him, drenching his muzzle and soaking his fur so he could carry her scent throughout their entire encounter. He wouldn't mind being sticky. He would relish in it. He would lick her taste from his lips and teeth and snout and he would go back for more. He would pleasure her until she begged him to stop. Until her knees were weak and she couldn't control the spasms in her legs. She would try collapse but he would hold her up and he would bring her to tears until she sobbed his name in that sweet small voice. Until she went numb. No one could ever compare to him. He would leave his mark on her forever. A place in her heart no one but himself could fill.

         He tried to imagine what she would sound like with his name on her lips, her thighs clenching and shaking around his jaws. Would she whimper her pleasure, timid and quiet as expected? Or would she surprise him by crying out? He liked the thought of coaxing her to a place of wild abandonment of all her soft spoken tendencies. 

         Discord’s feline characteristics had gifted him with six nipples hidden just below a thin layer of fur. He had always been thankful for this as each one was tremendously sensitive and just a few good flicks could make him a bit weak in the knees as well as quite stiff in between them. His body temperature was rising, he balled a fistful of her blanket in his lion’s hand and with the other he rolled one of them to a tight firmness. He squeezed gently at first and then harder, the deeper his breathing went, the harder he tugged. He switched targets, giving himself attention wherever his body called out for it. 

         He could feel the need between his parted legs growing impossible to ignore. It's dormancy crumbling away with each tight pinch of his fingers. It wasn't long until his cock had emerged from the warmth of its sheath and leaked a small bit of sticky wetness across the inside of his thigh. He let out a low growl, so soft it almost sounded like a purr, careful not to make enough sound to draw any unwanted attention to himself. The room was silent except for the harsh winter winds outside. 

         He slipped his free hand down underneath the covers, rubbing slow circles over his long stomach and abdomen while continuing to give lazy attention to at least one of his hardened nipples. He let his eyes fall closed and he groaned. He pressed his fingers into his inner thigh and wished it was Fluttershy’s touch instead of his own.

         He was already hard by the time he found himself. It felt wrong, thinking about her this way. It felt disrespectful, like he was committing a sin against their friendship, it felt bad. But that made it feel so much better. He shuddered, gripping himself tightly and began to slowly stroke himself.

         She was upstairs and he couldn't stop thinking about that. He wanted her so badly. He  _ needed  _ her. And knowing that he could have her brought even more frustration and conflicting feelings to the surface. He was much larger and far stronger than her and could easily overpower her. He could fly faster and he had powerful magic on his side. She would never be able to outrun him, escape him, fight him off. He was the big bad wolf and she had invited him into her little straw house. 

         He could be inside her bedroom door with the snap of his fingers and he would be on top of her before she would be able to react. He could be inside of her before she even realized what was happening. She would be foolish to think she hadn't been asking for it. He wasn't to be trusted. Everyone had warned her of that. He stroked himself faster, his toes starting to curl, his breathing become shallow. His hips began to inch their way up the arm rest, his body curving, his tail twitching furiously. 

       He hated himself for thinking such things, but the images wouldn't stop coming. Compared to him she was tiny, her small frame would tremble, crushed beneath him, her cunt too tight, too shallow to contain his entire length. But he would make it fit.  _ Where there's a will there is a way!  _ Twilight would say _.  _ He would hold her down beneath him, his claws on her flanks. He would squeeze those little butterflies until their pink wings bruised.  **_Discord!_ ** She would shout. Maybe she would struggle but she would succumb in the end. He was the Lord of the chaotic and he could have whatever he wanted.  And he wanted her.

         He scared himself just thinking about it. 

__ _ “ _ Fluttershy…” he almost wined, losing track of his thoughts as the inability to concentrate on anything besides the pressure in his own cock and the maddening need to release it.  _ Sweet, dear, kind Fluttershy.  _ Discord knew in his heart he would never harm her. He swore to himself that if he were ever to confess his carnal desire to her only to find himself rejected, he would not force himself on her. Truth be told, Discord had never forced himself on any pony, but he had never wanted any pony either. Ponies, as a species were beneath him, mere insects to a great beast like himself. But all rules had exceptions and Fluttershy was an exceptional exception. 

         She was perfect in every way. She was beautiful and smart and kind. She was funny and genuine and gentle and authentic. She was more than anyone could ever ask for, she was far more than he ever deserved. He hadn't done a single thing in his entire long life to warrant friendship from a mare like her. Or anyone else for that matter. But he didn't care about anyone else. The whole wide world could go on hating him until the end of time, but as long as Fluttershy cared for him it didn't matter. He  _ loved  _ her. He loved her fiercely, dangerously and in spite of himself. It had been a very long time since Discord had loved anything at all, let alone anyone and he hated it. It was lonely and all consuming and it's constant gnawing was preventing him from having any space in his own head. 

         But now there was no space for any thoughts at all as he swatted the tuft of his tail against the sensitive bundle of nerves just under his testicles. They were tights and beginning to ache. He was sweating now, rocking his hips against his own hand, helpless to his pleasure. He pumped faster, abandoning all hope of resignation and in that moment it was all over. It was good, it was great and all of a sudden it was too much. A ragged groan tore itself from his throat before he could even think to stop it and he was coming. He was coming hard. His legs pushed up, his whole body arching and stiffening, the head of his cock shooting thick wet strands all over his stomach and chest as the rest of his shaft throbbed in the ecstasy of orgasm. He shuddered and trembled and eventually he remembered to breathe. 

         The feeling slowly started to return to his body, filling him with a warm glow and the strong desire to sleep. He felt as if something large and soft was sitting on him gently, it's comforting weight lulling him to rest. He waved his talon hand lazily and he was as dry and clean as if nothing had happened. With his eyes closed he tried not to dwell on his guilty feelings. Guilt was a relatively new feeling for Discord and he had been experiencing quite a lot of it recently. He was about to drift off when he heard the most terrible sound he could imagine ever having to hear. 

         Her tiny scream pierced his ears and his heart lept into his throat. 

_          Fluttershy! _

Before he even had time to think he was upstairs. He wasn't sure if he had ever reacted so fast in his entire long life, but the sound of her cry chilled his blood, sending him into a panic. He was inside her bedroom. He had teleported right in without a second thought about being invited. 

         “Fluttershy!”

         She was sitting straight up in bed, her beautiful pink mane tangled and sweaty. Her eyes were wide and he could smell the fear on her, thick like a fog hovering oppressively all around her. She recoiled as he appeared in her doorway, obviously surprised, obviously afraid. It was a look he had been so used to seeing on the faces of ponies who saw him. It was an expression so very familiar, nostalgic even, but it was not a look he wanted to see on his Fluttershy. 

         “Oh! D-Discord!” Her voice was a small yelp but her breathing had slowed. “Discord, it's you.” 

         He rushed to her side and took her hoof in his hands. 

         “Fluttershy, are you alright? I heard you scream from all the way down stairs. Are you hurt?” She didn't seem to be injured or in danger. She didn't look, smell or feel sick. This should have comforted him but his fear for her well-being remained. She nodded, sheepishly. 

         “O-oh. I am so sorry if I woke you up.” she stuttered, sinking into her pillows and gathering her blankets around herself, as if shielding herself from embarrassment. It wasn't working, her face already flushed. Discord didn't say anything, he'd already learned there was no point in telling Fluttershy she didn't have to be sorry because then she would just be sorry for apologizing so much. “I, I had a… a bad dream, that's all.” she squeaked. A tiny smile tugged at the edge of her mouth when he placed his large furry paw on her shoulder. He was warm and soft. She didn't look at him. Her cheeks warming. “I am alright now.” 

         He looked at her in silence for a moment and signed a deep breath of relief.

         “What was it about?” he was closer now than she had remembered him being a second ago. She began to fidget, nervously pawing her mane. It was a habit of hers. He found it endearing, although he wasn't sure she was aware of how often she did it. 

         “I...I'm not sure. It's kind of fading now, you know? But there was a fire. I saw this face, in the wall… it was horrible looking, it kept laughing at me. Oh…” she shook her head. “Oh, it was  **awful.** I don't want to talk about it.” she squeezed her eyes shut. “I don't want to remember any more of it. I can still see it. The face.” She pulled her blankets closer around herself and shuddered. She was thankful for the comfort of his touch. “I can still see that t-terrible face in the shadows.”

         “I'm so glad you're OK, dear Fluttershy.” The honesty in his own words surprised him. “I thought.” He paused. “Well, I was really worried about you.” his whole heart ached dully at the thought that he might possibly lose her. The only friend he ever had.

         She was so beautiful. Especially now that the storm had subsided and the moonbeams reflecting off the virgin snowfall filtered through her window and bathed her in their gentle blue light. He became overly aware of his fingers still on her shoulder. He wanted so badly to kiss her. His carnal needs had been temporarily sated but his desire for her affection never could be. He just wanted to hold her, curl his long body around her and protect her, keep her safe. 

         “I'll stay with you.” the words had left his mouth before he could stop them and now they were out there in the world for her to hear. The silence was awkward and awful. He yanked his hand back. He thought he felt her flinch. “I mean, if you want. Just until you fall asleep.” 

          He dared to glance over at her, expecting her to look surprised. Expecting her even more so to look offended and suspicious. But it was Discord’s turn to be surprised because instead of recoiling in repulsion or laughing at him she was moving over. She was making him a spot. 

         “Y-y-you wouldn't mind?” her voice was tiny. She didn't meet his gaze, her face mostly hidden behind her mane again, like she did when she was nervous or self conscience. She hid behind her mane a lot. Discord didn't mind. “I mean. If that's really ok? If you weren't joking. If… if you were joking that would be ok of course, I, I wouldn't be mad. I'm just saying that… well if you were being serious you could stay here. I…” he could hardly hear her now, so soft and so shy. “I feel safe with you here.” 

         She squeezed her eyes shut and awaited the retraction of the offer Discord had already made. She heard a soft, throaty chuckle instead and the next thing she felt was her sheets being pulled away and replaced by a hot, soft body. Her heart was pounding and she suddenly worried about everything that a pony could possibly worry about in such a situation. “N-no funny business.” she clarified with a hardly audible squeak.

         He was huge, and although she knew it already, he seemed so much larger when he was this close. He was moving closer to her, his serpentine body adjusting around her small frame. He didn't even fit in her bed. She could feel his knees come up to touch the bottom of her hooves. He curled his long, thick neck around her and rested his head on top of her ears. His beard was close enough to tickle her nose. She was going to explode. She was going to die. This was it. It was all over now. After everything she had been through this is how it was going to end. She was going to die of embarrassment. She was warm but she had the chills. Her stomach was inside out and her face flushed hotter than she ever thought it could. Her blood was pounding in her ears and she feared her heart might stop. 

         “Scouts honor.” He purred in her ear in such a way that sent a shiver right down her spine and into the pit of her stomach. The vibrations of his voice sent similar shivers elsewhere too. She couldn't ignore them but she pretended she could. His touch left goosebumps all over her body as he casually wrapped his arm around her, her wings flattening against his back. 

         Discords whole body was alight with wildfires but he kept his composure with the finesse of a master poker player. He breathed her scent and his mouth watered. He closed his eyes and was convinced he never did anything good enough to deserve this moment. But he didn't care. He was the master of the Chaotic and he took what he wanted, regardless of if he deserved it or not. And right now all he ever wanted in the whole wide world was to make this very special pony feel safe and treasured and loved. He stroked her shoulder gently as if she were a delicate flower whose petals he did not wish to bruise and he tucked her sweet smelling mane behind her ear. He felt her shiver slightly at his touch, as if the window had been left open. 

         “You are safe with me, Fluttershy.” He whispered in her ear, his hot breath falling gently on her neck. She nodded and closed her eyes, sinking against him, allowing herself to relax in his arms. He could have died then and he wouldn't have a single regret. 

         Well, maybe one regret. 

         “Good night Discord.” she mumbled. Smiling softly when she felt him place a soft kiss on her neck. 

         He could have told her everything in that moment. He could have spilled his heart open and confessed it all, that he loved her, that he  _ needed  _ her, that she was his everything, that his life had been so horrible and so agonizing lonely for so long that he hadn't even known he had wanted companionship. That everything was different since she gave him a chance. That he was falling so helplessly head over heels for her and he was terrified because he didn't know what to do and he didn't know what that meant. That he was thousands of years old but that he felt like a child. He would hold her in his arms and he would play the role of her protector as long as she wanted him to but it was her that had saved him.

         He wanted to tell her so many things but by the time his mind had slowed down she had already fallen asleep. So he curled tighter around her and tucked her in.

         “Goodnight, sweet Fluttershy.” He stared out the window, watching the moonbeams and softly smelling her hair. “Sweet dreams.” 

  
  



End file.
